


Stray Cats

by zubateatscakes



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, Half-Vampires, Love, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Romance, Shounen-ai, Slash, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubateatscakes/pseuds/zubateatscakes
Summary: Half-vampire Teito Klein, a vampire and bounty hunter also known as Mikhail, has been working alone for years and he's always tried to live a simple life without any unnecessary things. Things start to change when he sees a blond man around town for the first time.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Stray Cats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679550) by [Tiashe_Raggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiashe_Raggs/pseuds/Tiashe_Raggs)



> Hi there! English is not my native language. 
> 
> **Disclaimer: I do not own 07-GHOST.**

   The darkness of the night had already enveloped the entire town with its black silent fingers. The lampposts barely lit the streets with their weak lights and were just distant yet annoying dots that left blind spots in his sight. Still, he could easily find his prey that was stealthily fleeing through back alleys.

   Teito Klein wore his mask and jumped off the building. He slowed down until he gently touched the ground with the aid of magic and started running towards his target.

   “Found you.” It hadn’t been particularly hard – he had only followed his disgusting reek. He quickly jumped towards him and was already pointing a gun to his head in a couple of seconds. “Don’t move or you’re dead.”

   He glimpsed his face – the man was now smirking evilly. Teito jumped backwards, avoiding a flaming hand that cut the air instead. _A vampire?_

   That was magic; there was no doubt, and only vampires could wield it. The deduction was obvious, so he drew another gun from his coat – an anti-vampire one, this time, just to be safe. He shot with the first one, though, and hit his shoulder, causing him to gasp. He shot again, and again. His target collapsed to the ground while blood flowed from his wounds. Three bullets were more than enough for a small fish like him.

   Normal weapons couldn’t kill vampires, but could stun them if powerful enough and if they hit the right spots; on the contrary, purely anti-vampire weapons had no effect against humans. There were, of course, arms that could deal both types of damage. This was the very first thing he was taught when he started working.

   Teito cuffed him before putting away his guns. He didn't need them anymore as the handcuffs he used were enchanted not to let the prisoner use magic. Plus, blood loss made vampire weaker albeit fiercer and thirstier than usual.

   He took out his phone and quickly called the agency to report while keeping an eye on the man. A fellow worker arrived after a few minutes and verified the target’s identity before speaking, “Thanks for your hard work, Mikhail. Come at the agency later to get your reward.”

 _Mikhail_. It was his code name as a hunter to hide his private life so that he wouldn’t have problems due to his work. He silently walked away.

 

   Teito’s flat was a bit run-down, but it was in a good spot and the rent was cheap – really cheap. Not that he could afford much more. He didn’t need a fancy apartment either. Ammo and weapons weren’t exactly inexpensive. Plus, he had to take into account his living expenses, and there were taxes to pay.

   He sighed and took a blood sack from his fridge before biting it. He needed nutriments at least once a day – _what a nuisance_.

   He jumped on his bed and started looking at the ceiling. A few webs were _happily_ hanging from the whitish surface. He muttered to himself, “Maybe I should clean.”

   Not now. He sighed and shifted to his side. He curled up and stared at his desk with surly eyes. He was tired, _damn_ tired.

   He couldn’t get his mind off work, though. It hadn’t been a bad hunt; he caught a couple of criminals and got the bounties. Normally, he would’ve called it a day and withdrawn into a dreamless sleep, if his mind was kind enough to let him do. That night, though, he crossed a suspicious man while heading back home.

   He was tall – even too tall to be real – and muscular. He had a couple of piercing that matched the pitch black collar around his neck, which contrasted with his pale skin and short-to-medium blonde hair. He had blue eyes too and a long face with thin lips. _The perfectly clichéd bloke_.

   He wore only an half-open long dark blue coat with no shirt underneath despite the cold weather. The title and half of the cover of a porn magazine was clearly visible from his half-open shoulder bag.

   Was he a show-off? A pervert? Was he simply _careless_ ? Teito didn’t know. He didn’t care much either. He had better be on guard, though – that man made no noise when walking _and_ reeked of death. Had he killed someone?

   He had smirked as they went past each other, but Teito was too tired to think now. His green eyes had already shut and he was wandering aimlessly through the realm of dreams within his mind. He had no lantern to light the path and see, though. It was better this way in the end – better no dreams at all than having nightmares.

   Noon came in the blink of an eye for him, or several thousand seconds later. He went in the kitchen after having a shower, already wearing his long black coat and a pair of gloves to go outside. The empty blood sack was still on the table. He sighed and disposed of it as soon as it turned to dust.

   Vampires had always hidden since the days of yore and fed on the blood of their preys, though the latter had become less and less true with the progress of society and technology. Most of modern vampires didn’t want to undergo the trouble of tampering with surveillance cameras and had decided to live a quiet life alongside humans. They could drink both human and vampire blood but didn’t without consent due to respect. To take care of their hunger, they created their small, hidden markets where they could buy blood sacks.

   Only a few humans knew the truth and maybe it was best this way. It would be only chaos otherwise – there were too many myths and false legends that either condemned or idolised them. Teito had a headache at the mere thought.

   The sun was _awfully_ bright and high in the sky despite the cold winter breeze and the buildings cast paltry shadows that could barely cover kids. Like humans, most vampires didn’t suffer from sunlight, but Teito was used to darkness due to his job. Truth be told, he did do researches in the light of day, but he did the most during the darkest hours.

   The streets were always noisy and crowded during the day; there were cars, dogs, police and people, too many people. In the past, he had often wondered how a town could hold so many lives. Maybe he still lacked some mundane experience because he started his apprenticeship as a hunter under Karu, his former guardian, as soon as his father died, when he was six years old. Karu Ien – or Ea for the agency – always wore bandages to cover his eyes due to an old wound that never healed properly but could perceive everything in his surroundings thanks to special magic training. He rarely walked the streets in daylight because he would attract too much attention, or so he said. Teito had always followed him or the few hunters who seldom offered to show him the world lit by that warm yellowish sun until he started working independently at the age of sixteen.

   He had played outside and basked in sunlight with his father in the past, but, now, those were just distant memories that kept growing dim as time passed, though he strive to remember and hold them close to his heart.

   Three young nuns caught his eye. They were gathering together a few boxes but didn’t look particularly strong; they might need a hand.

   “Hi. Do you need a hand?” Teito offered instinctively.

   The nuns looked at him warily. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked, but the one in the middle smiled and spoke with a high pitched voice, “It’s okay. It’s part of our job.”  

   “Are you sure? These boxes look heavy. I can help.”

   “If it’s not too much for you, then we’ll accept,” said the one on the left. She had medium blonde hair clearly visible under her headdress, a rosy skin tone and a round face that matched her full lips. Her amber eyes were big and expressive.

   Teito only smiled in return and lifted a couple of boxes before asking them to lead the way. Being kind wasn’t a bad thing – his father always said that kindness was the very core of the world. Whether it was true or not, Teito had still to find out, but there was no reason to be rude until then, though.

   They chit-chatted to pass time. The three young women were sisters, originally from a southern region, and they moved to the nearby church only recently so they weren’t accustomed to the town yet. They apologised because they thought they had lost the way. Teito smiled kindly and told them that it wasn’t a problem because it was good to go for a walk every once in a while.

   Big – that was the first adjective he thought to describe the church. Old, the second one. A wrought-iron fence protected the neat garden and the main building. The church wooden front door was open and the inside was clearly visible with its bare marble walls.

   He had never been in a religious building before; he had never thought of god either. He simply didn’t care about its existence. His life wouldn’t change either way.

   The blonde nun thanked him as soon as he put down the boxes. The three women smiled smugly and opened their mouths while their canine teeth were growing – vampires’ fangs appeared only when they were going to feed.

   Teito jumped away and was about to draw his gun while a man’s voice stopped the nuns, “Sisters, please. You know the rules.”

   They turned back to normal and apologised awkwardly before leaving.

   “Are you hurt, boy? I’m Jio, the archbishop of this church,” the tall old man said. He was dressed in white and had a jagged white scar that crossed his right eye and contrasted with his tanned skin. He had a black shock of hair and moustache. His serious expression and squared jawline gave him an intimidating aura.

   “You’re a vampire, too,” Teito stated. He could also tell that the archbishop had already quelled his thirst by the smell of blood he gave off.

   “Every member of this church is,” Jio replied, “but they won’t do you any harm. They won’t drink your blood unless you consent either. It’s our policy.”

   “Shouldn’t we alter his memory?” a young man asked with a kind baritone voice, but Teito couldn’t tell where he was. Vampires could modify recent memories to erase their presence and keep their existence hidden – they frequently did it in the past, when technology wasn’t very developed and surveillance cameras hadn’t been invented yet.

   “He already knew about vampires,” the archbishop commented, “Let him be.”

   “Your secret is safe with me,” Teito said, “I’ll take my leave now. Farewell.”

   The leaves were gently whooshing for the breeze. He stopped to bask in that sight for a few moments, his dark brown hair getting in the way. Maybe he should trim it later. The green and brown of the tree mixed with the yellowish sun and the clear light blue sky. Colours were visible thanks to light – he studied it on books before graduation. He didn’t go to school but studied at home and took the exams in a qualified building – Karu forced him to. He said that he should have at least another option if he resigned from his current job.

   Teito looked at the cloudless sky and decided that the sun wasn’t as awful as it looked, though it brought back all those sweet but sad memories of serene bygone days. He started walking again on the cobblestone path that connected the iron gate and the church main entrance.

   A tall blond man in his twenties was approaching slowly – he was the same bloke from the night before. He took out a small packet from the pocket of his long blue coat and drew a cigarette with a deft movement before putting it between his lips and lighting it. He smiled smugly as soon as they were near enough.

   “At least make some noise when you walk during the day,” he said, his blue eyes observing the other guy carefully, and puffed.

   “You reek of death,” Teito replied, unfazed. He wouldn’t lose his composure.

   “Brat,” that bloke was now grinning and his white teeth were exposed.

   “Said Mr. Middle-aged Man,” the brown-haired man remarked wryly, not certain whether that guy was trying to get on his nerves or not. He was probably only a few years younger but might have been mistook for a young teenager. It wouldn’t be the first time – he hadn’t been very tall in the past and was still a couple inches below the average man. He was definitely _not_ a brat, though.

   The man chuckled quietly and whispered when they crossed, “The name’s Frau.”

   “Good to know,” Teito replied and was somehow certain the grin hadn’t left the guy’s face. He was smiling too, though he only realised it when he had already gone past the iron gate.

 


	2. Part II

   Teito was sitting on a wooden bench, legs crossed and eyes trained on the still water of the large pond a few feet away. The placid surface faintly reflected the dim silver and bluish moonlight. An old arched wooden bridge connected the two sides though anyone could easily walk alongside the pond and reach the other edge without much effort.

   It somewhat disturbed him. He had never had, or done, things that weren’t strictly necessary for his life.

   It somewhat attracted him. He sometimes went there after work, when the night was at its darkest, and sat quietly, his tranquil breath the only noise that broke the otherwise static silence. He would think what to do next, in the near and far future, or about himself and his past. Sometimes, he would just stay put and feel the time escaping his hands like sand. This unexpectedly soothed the restlessness he hid in the depths of his heart with his composed expressions and gestures.

   He couldn’t stop moving; he had never stopped running, not a single time, not for a second – not even when he was standing still on a bench like now. His body was there, in a specific place, with a precise posture that didn’t change, but his mind was dashing and ran for miles, in _mental length_ , with a single breath.

   “You shouldn’t be here. The park is closed,” Frau’s deep voice reached his ears. He slouched on the bench.

   “Said a trespasser to the other,” Teito remarked and covertly looked at him with the corner of his eyes. The blond fellow lit a cigarette and took a puff before exhaling, white smoke swirling in the cool air of the night. The man’s shoulder bag lay carelessly and half-closed between them on the bench. A naked man was clearly visible on the cover of a magazine of his.

   “Touché,” Frau spoke with a relaxed voice and turned towards him. That night, he looked somewhat older. A few lines heavily marked his expressionless face.

   Teito averted his gaze as soon as their eyes met and awkwardly stared at the lake. Maybe expressionless was the wrong adjective – indecipherable suited it better. Maybe he was the one who couldn’t read it while it was clear to everyone else. He closed his eyes and inhaled; this time, he smelt tobacco and a wild scent. “You don’t stink this time.”

   “Brat. You should tell your name when someone else does,” the blond man changed the subject and looked at the pond before taking another puff. “It’s a beautiful sight at night.”

   “You don’t need to know my name,” Teito snapped and stared at the water. Maybe he had been too harsh, but what the heck. People didn’t just appear out of nowhere and start talking to strangers while trespassing in a park at night – not that he had much experience to support this theory. It was also true that every friend was a stranger before.

   “It’s politeness,” Frau replied and observed him with his narrow eyes.

   “No. You’re a stranger,” the younger bloke spoke with more coldness than necessary and pointed at the bag between them while looking at him with the corner of his eyes, “And a pervert.”

   “Thanks man, I didn’t notice!” Frau exclaimed with a honest yet somewhat playful voice. He had a relaxed face but the corners of his mouth were upturned.

   Teito smiled unwittingly at the hopeless man that sat beside him but stretched his lips in a line as soon as he realised it.

   “So you _can_ smile,” the older bloke remarked, stressing the word _can_ too much. He pointed at the magazines in the bag with his finger. “Want one? I have plenty.”

   Teito couldn’t tell whether that man was serious or not and looked at the pond, ignoring him.

   “Fine, fine. Whatever. I was joking. I don’t give porn magazines to minors,” Frau said and stubbed his cigarette out.

   “I’m twenty-three.” Teito gave him a death glare.

   “Oh sorry, shorty. You looked younger,” the blond man commented playfully and winked with a smug sideways smile.

   Teito clenched his teeth and stared at him coldly but soon gave up and regained his composure. It wasn’t worth the effort.

   Frau lit another cigarette and took a couple of puffs.

   “You feel lonely,” Teito voiced his thoughts out loud. All the pieces fitted together in his head; nobody would start and try to have a conversation like that guy with him. Not without a reason.

   “You have good eyes for a brat,” Frau said kindly, his smile now gone and replaced by a sombre expression. He stubbed out his cigarette. “I have to go. Take care.”

   “Wait,” Teito instinctively stopped him, “It’s Teito.”

   “I’ll try to remember it next time,” the older man whispered and waved his hand while walking away. Teito couldn’t see his face but was certain that Frau was smiling.

   He noticed a small piece of paper where the bag was before. He picked it up and put it in the pocket of his coat. It was the blond bloke’s number.

   He should go, too. He sighed and shook his head in bewilderment. Was Frau running away because of what he said? Teito thought so, at first, but then he couldn’t explain his following reactions. Frau could stay a bit longer if he was lonely. Maybe he had work to do. If so, Teito wouldn’t have lit another cigarette to throw it away halfway through in his stead – it would be a waste.

 

   His bed was soft and warm but Teito hadn’t fallen asleep yet. The dim light of the bedside lamp was still on and cast large dark shadows on the white walls. He read Frau’s number over and over, waiting for an enlightenment that wouldn’t come. He picked up his phone from the nightstand and unlocked the screen before struggling to find the ‘Add a contact’ option within the address book. He checked the number a couple of time as soon as he wrote it and saved it under ‘Frau, the pervert’ to remember who he was. It didn’t mean he would call or text him in the future. A piece of paper could be easily lost.

   His eyes opened slowly. His clothes were still on the chair where he clumsily dropped them the night before. Of course they were, he lived alone and clothes didn’t move on their own. He got out of his bed and retrieved his phone from the floor before dressing and walking out of his flat.

   The sun had already set by the time he arrived at the old crumbling building where his target certainly was. He had just followed the scent of blood and there was too much of it there. They were organ traffickers, after all.

   He sneaked in the facility from the back door. A couple of armed men were patrolling the area. He stealthily went behind the first one and stunned him easily before taking his gun but the second one turned and immediately shot, hitting him glancingly on the arm. Teito gasped and dropped the weapon. He pressed on the wound, the blood staining his hand and dripping on the floor.

   There was another shot, but the second bullet turned to dust before hitting him. He leapt forwards and punched the man in the stomach before putting him to sleep and taking care of his memories with his vampiric powers, which required physical contact. He barged in the nearest room.

   He immediately recognised his target, who was about to operate on a still living guy in his twenties. He had never understood those kind of people. He leapt forwards and stretched his arm out by instinct, the scalpel slicing deeply through his flesh. His blood dripped profusely on the innocent bloke’s smooth white skin, staining the cross scar on his chin. He would’ve screamed in pain and couldn't fight any longer, hadn't it been for his vampiric powers.

   He clenched his teeth and punched the surgeon in the face, breaking his nose. He kicked him in the stomach and knocked him unconscious. He took out the scalpel and dropped it onto the floor. He took a gauze from the trolley near the improvised operating table and pressed against his injury while focusing to stop the bleeding with a spell. It wasn’t his area of expertise, but he was taught some enchantments by Karu not to die in these situations. He was half-human and blood loss would most certainly kill him, though there were half-humans immune to it. It was a matter of luck and genetics.

   He rushed in the next room, where another man had finished operating and had just covered the corpse. The blood stained both the table and the floor. If only Teito had been quicker. A few tears escaped his eyes and he angrily wiped them from his face.

   The surgeon looked at him and smiled a big twisted smile, the scalpel still in his hand. A dark shadowy figure appeared at his side in the blink of an eye and knocked him unconscious after breaking his arm.

   It was a tall man. He wore a long black hooded cloak, his white skeleton phalanges visible from the sleeves. Zehel’s mark was engraved on the silver plate that kept the cloak closed – he was a famous hunter that came from the north. He didn’t have a face – he had a skull with no eyes but a dim blue light in their place. They looked like small fragile spheres. They weren’t expressionless, though they were indecipherable. It was Frau. Teito had no proof, but he was certain of it.

   There were only a handful of vampires who could transform into a skeleton and his guardian was one of them, so he could somehow tell them apart.

   Teito went back in the first room and looked at his wound. There was a somewhat glossy red film covering it, but at least it wasn’t bleeding any longer. He took out his phone and reported to the agency. He sighed unhappily but recomposed – Zehel was approaching.

   “You look pale,” the mysterious hunter commented as soon as he was by his side. “You sure you’re okay?”

   Mikhail looked at him, his own mask hiding his true expression, and spoke coldly, “I’m perfectly fine.”

   “If you say so.” Zehel drew a cigarette with a familiar gesture but stopped midway to his absent lips and put it back in the packet. Probably he didn’t feel like smoking now, or he couldn’t taste it without a tongue, or he didn’t want to be identified.

   Teito shrugged and looked away. He shouldn’t over-think about small details like that.

   “Zehel, Mikhail. The boss wants you both in his office as soon as possible,” one of the agency inspectors said after they examined the target and the victims. He pointed at the young guy on the table and ordered, “Which is now – the boss’s exact words. We'll take care of him.”

   The two hunters jumped on a building and started running as soon as they walked out of the facility. The agency headquarters was a bit far, but they were used to avoiding traditional means of transports.

   “You can take off your mask. I already know who you are,” Zehel whispered as they leapt to the next building.

   “You too, _Frau_ ,” Teito replied and looked at him with the corner of his eyes after revealing his face. The skeleton was changing back to a blond muscular man who looked at him with his indecipherable eyes.

   “I’m impressed,” Frau said.

   Teito simply hummed and jumped off the building in a dark alley before walking slowly into the agency from the back door.

   The boss’s office wasn’t very big or showy – it was neat and plain. After all, they were hunters, not lawyers or interior designers, so they didn't need any more than a simple office. Miroku, their chief, was sitting at his desk and looking at them attentively. He was a very old man with deep red eyes that utterly contrasted with his unhealthily wan complexion and snow white shock of hair. His hands were intertwined and stayed motionless on a few scribbled documents near his cup of coffee. Karu was standing still beside him.

   “You did a good work today. My congratulations,” the boss greeted them with his raspy deep voice before drawing a deep breath. “Zehel, I heard you moved to this city today and that you’re planning to stay.”

   It wasn’t true. Teito had seen him for the first time two weeks before. He looked at the hunter quizzically but was ignored.

   “Yes,” Frau uttered with a flat voice, his eyes trained on the old man’s figure.

   “Let me be blunt,” Miroku said but still weighed his words carefully, “You are unpartnered and so Mikhail is. Are you interested?”

   “It will be my pleasure to work with him,” Zehel stated with a charming voice and a politeness that didn’t suit him in the slightest and bowed slightly, his hand on his own chest.

   “Mikhail?” the boss asked and Frau looked at him with expectant eyes.

   “Fine,” Teito spat out angrily. He could’ve refuse but they might find a worse co-worker for him. Furthermore, he promised his former guardian that he would work with a partner if he got injured badly while hunting – and he had, that day, because he acted carelessly, and he also had to use magic to stop the bleeding. He understood that Karu only wanted to protect him, but he needed to brood over it for a while. “Is that all?”

   “Yes, you may leave.”

   He nodded and stomped out of the office – he wanted to be alone but Frau followed him silently until they turned right in a desert hallway. “So, we’re partner now.”

   Teito looked at him unfriendly. His _partner_ was smiling coolly with a smug face he would’ve gladly punched. This wasn’t good; he clenched his fists and spoke angrily, his thoughts coming out untreated and his voice sounding more expressive than he wanted, “Why? _It will be my pleasure to work with him_. What’s that? You don’t speak like that. You’re a pervert, you’re blunt. And you lied. You’ve been here for weeks.”

   He drew a breath to calm himself and continued, “Then again I shouldn’t speak for you. I haven’t known you long enough to do that.”

   “You could’ve declined the offer,” Frau commented unfazed, his eyes lingering on his figure.

   Teito looked away angrily but stayed silent. No, he couldn’t – he was a man of his word. His mouth moved by itself, “Sorry.”

   “I’ve heard that a very good hunter, named Mikhail, has been working for the agency for seventeen years, but I never imagined he started when he was six years old. I was interested,” Frau muttered gently with a calm, kind voice, “I’ll ask for another hunter if you don’t want to partner up with me.”

   “It’s fine either way,” Mikhail uttered flatly and looked away, holding his injured arm with his hand.

   “Does it still hurt?” Zehel asked and quickly stretched out his hand to touch his arm, but Teito jumped away in time and glowered at him. Frau approached slowly with his hands clearly visible and spoke quietly, “You’re not good with healing magic, are you?”

   “No,” Mikhail admitted, locking his gaze with him.

   “I won’t do you any harm. I’ll just treat your wounds,” Frau explained and touched him, a dim white light appeared and the cut disappeared in a minute. “Done.”

   Teito looked at his feet guiltily before taking off his coat and lifting his sleeve to show him the injury caused by the glancing bullet.

   “Thank you,” he whispered awkwardly as soon as his wound was fully healed.

   “You’re welcome,” Frau muttered with a kind smile. “Ah, I think I’ll stick with you, _partner_.”

 


	3. Part III

   Teito checked the address on the piece of paper in his hands before looking at the doorbell label – _Celestine_. A two-storey house was surrounded by a well-kept pretty garden with a few flower shrubs here and there to liven up the otherwise green area. On the left, a willow shadowed most of the grass and had certainly already provided shelter for many sweltering summers. He could imagine men, or women, reading a book while leaning on its trunk, boys and girls playing hide-and-seek or whatever kids played, and the household having a picnic, though that tree was now alone in the cold weather. He spotted a few few fruit trees on the other side. A straight greyish stone connected the few steps that lead to a wooden porch and the fence iron gate.

   He wore Mikhail mask and rang the doorbell. The gate opened and a middle-aged white-haired man came out of the windowed main door a few seconds later. He wore a monocle and a blue suit. He smiled, his deep wrinkles giving him a kind expression. “Thank you for coming. I am Kairen, Mikage’s father. Thank you, I am deeply indebted to you for saving my son. Please, come inside.”

   Mikage had been kidnapped by organ traffickers but had been rescued the week before. His father called the agency a couple of times because he wanted to know and invite over the hunter who saved his beloved son.

   “Mikhail.” Teito nodded slightly, not knowing how to reply properly, and followed him, though he still didn’t understand why the man wore some formal attire in his own house, but it was probably none of his business. He went through the white wooden door. The interior was roomy and neatly furnished.

   “Come, have a seat,” the middle-aged man said while sitting on the blue couch near the crackling fireplace. He crossed his legs and waited for his guest.

   Teito sat on a second couch to face Kairen and spoke kindly, “I am glad your son is safe.”

   “The water is ready,” the blond guy he’d rescued shouted as he walked in the room with a trail in his hands to bring the kettle, tea bags and three cups, but he laid it on the white table just besides the door. He squealed cheerfully before running towards him and jumping on the sofa, “Oh man, how cool!”

   Teito was quicker, though, and moved away before the impact. He was now behind the couch and leant on its back, his elbows sinking in the soft cushions.

   “It’s him. Is it?” Mikage asked and added as soon as his father nodded, “Thanks for saving me, man. Can I be a hunter too? Can I?”

   “I’m sorry for his behaviour. Usually, he is less restless and politer. We have already talked about it, Mikage, and the answer is no,” Kairen uttered uneasily, slightly raising his voice.

   “But I want to help other people,” the blond guy whined childishly while staring at him with his amber eyes. “Why can he and I can’t?”

   “Being a hunter isn’t exactly about saving other people, and it’s dangerous. You constantly risk your life. There are many jobs you can do to help others. You can be a firefighter, a doctor or a teacher, for example,” Teito dissuaded him, “Listen to your father because he only wants to see you safe and sound.”

   “Thank you,” Kairen said and offered him a cup of tea.

   Mikhail smiled kindly by reflex, though his face was hidden, and refused. “I’m sorry but I have to go now.”

   “Wait!” Mikage stopped him and asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice, “Can I see your face?”

   “Maybe one day. I’ll take my leave now.”

   “Come back and visit at any time,” Mikage shouted cheerfully.

   Teito walked out of the house and took a quiet street before taking off his mask. The sun was high in the sky and a gentle breeze caressed his skin and sneaked into his clothes, cooling his body.

   “Are you happy now? After all, you visited them to be praised, didn’t you?” Frau’s cold disapproving voice reached his ears. He was leaning on a pine behind his back. “You’re a brat.”

   “I didn’t do it for this,” Teito replied, not bothering to turn and look at him.

   “Then, you could have avoided seeing them.”

   It was true that he wasn’t obliged to meet the family of those he rescued, but he wasn’t forbidden to do it either. He felt his scowl on him and turned with a poker face. “Sometimes people just need to see us when these things happens. It’s almost as if they realise it’s finally over while thanking us.”

   “Guess I was wrong. My bad,” Frau admitted coolly with a shrug, drew a cigarette to his lips and searched for his lighter, but the tip started burning before he could find it. “Thanks, man.”

   “Oh, we got a special mission,” he said and handed him a folder.

   “God’s lantern?” Teito read the title out loud and skimmed through the text. “An artefact? It’s my first time.”

   In this world there particular objects, called artefacts, that had seen many and many wars and tempted countless men due to their powers. They weren’t unique, except that they sort of were. An artefact was only an object which had been enchanted with a forbidden or remarkably difficult spell, which often held serious risks for the sorcerer who cast it but granted enormous power. It often was rather safe to use and resistant – nobody had been able to destroy an artefact up until now. Thus, the most dangerous ones were locked up with magic in Seele, vampires’ hidden country. The agency had some of its roots in Seele, so hunters had to retrieve artefacts when needed.

   There was a picture attached. It depicted a golden lantern with a pear-like glass that contained a welter of tiny things that sent forth a dim blue glow. God’s lantern was, after all, the artefact that imprisoned the souls to control their bodies and make them its user’s puppets. Apparently, it had been stolen and brought to this country for an unknown purpose. Given the danger, retrieving it was their top priority. Teito turned the page and looked at the reward. Usually it was higher for artefacts, but… “This much?!”

   “And it’s for the lantern alone,” Frau added. “I was surprised too, but it’s a delicate matter.”

   It was true. They didn’t know how many souls had already been entrapped in the lantern since it was stolen – it could be zero, a few, a hundred, or even more. Besides, according to the file, that artefact was relatively easy to use despite its power, so the thief might use it unwittingly.

   “I’ll look for the lantern in the west of the city. See you later,” Teito informed him and started walking away.

   “I’ll come at your place as soon as I’m done too. Wait for me there,” Frau replied with an innocent yet somewhat playful voice.

   “Hey you,” Teito said angrily and turned, but his partner was already gone. He sighed morosely – it was going to be a long day.

 

   It was already dark. His hands in the pockets of his trousers, Frau was leaning on the wall with an absent, pensive expression. The smoke of the cigarette he held loosely between his lips lazily moved up to the sky in strange curved white stripes. His deep eyes were trained on a fixed point and looked somewhat distant and lost. That view didn’t last much, though, as he spotted his partner as soon as he came in his sight. The corners of his mouth bent upwards in a grin.

   Teito ignored him and opened the gate, his keys tingling clearly in the silent street. He didn’t understand why people kept faking happiness, as if the rest of the world cared of their life. No, he would never say, yet alone think it – he was just stressed and pissed off. He couldn’t stand people that plainly lied to him as if he were stupid enough not to notice. “Don’t smile if you don’t want to.”

   “Whoa, it’s old,” Frau commented as they passed through the high-vaulted portico which connected the main gate and the multiple staircases while creating a small grassy courtyard. Four gravelled paths, one for each side, led to a stone disused well. It was covered with an iron grid, a thick layer of dust, and cobwebs because nobody had got near it since the day the landlord’s son fell in it while playing unattended and lost his life.

   “You can leave if you don’t like it,” Teito flatly replied with a shrug. Both the porch walls and the granite columns had countless cracks, both small and large, but it never bothered him. As long as the building didn’t crumble, it was fine.

   “I don’t mind it. Do you think there’s still a free flat here?” Frau half-joked.

   “You’re not becoming my neighbour.”

   “Why not?” he asked feigning angelic innocence.

   “Because I can provide you with a better place to stay at. Your grave,” Teito replied, unfazed, without the slightest change in his flat, wry voice, though he subconsciously liked that little game of theirs.

   Frau chuckled quietly and joked before childishly sticking out his tongue, “Got it, got it. I wouldn’t want a gloomy brat next door anyway.”

   “It wasn’t my idea though,” Teito noted without losing his composure.

   “Anyway, nothing strange on the west side today. Did you have any luck?” he added as soon as they walked in his flat. There were small bathroom, on the left, and his bedroom, on the right. The cramped hallway led also to the kitchen-dining room through a cased opening.

    A few old cupboards, a steel sink and a gas stove decorated the wall on the left and had never been used since he moved in. A white fridge – the only thing he truly needed – occupied a small amount of space in the farthest corner of the room. He took off his coat and sat at the light-brown table, waiting for his partner.

   “I’d say nothing too, but something was off. I saw a couple of fight from afar but, when I arrived on the scene, everything was too normal and quiet,” Frau replied while fiddling with his lighter.

   “Maybe it wasn’t something important and the matter was settled before you arrived,” Teito commented.

   “I thought so, too, but, when I asked some people nearby, they seemed to have forgotten the fight,” Frau said.

   “Maybe you were simply wrong.”

   “Twice in a row? Hard to believe,” Frau commented and stopped his hands, now looking at him, “Might be the artefact.”

   Actually, that made sense. The lantern enslaved its victims but was bound to follow the desires its user had, so, if the thief didn’t want to be found, it had to comply with that wish in any way it could.

   “We can take this as a starting point for the investigation,” Teito voiced his thoughts.

   “Problem is,” Frau replied slightly discouraged, “If we’re not lucky, we might never find the thief.”

   “We can _insistently_ look for the thief in the east of the town. They’ll be lured into using the lantern to escape. All we need is a false step from him to find and capture him before he uses the artefact. Or we can find a way to call a soul back to its body to question the witnesses. After all, a part of the soul has to stay within the body so that it can be controlled from afar,” Teito exposed his idea.

   “When I got the mission at the agency, Ea told me that there’s a relatively easy way to nullify the lantern spell without the artefact itself,” Frau said, “Basically, we have to make the person remember who they are when they are being used. This should free their soul. There are other ways, but they are either too risky or impracticable unless we have the lantern.”

   Teito sighed. What a pain in the arse. It was as though they wasted the day in the end.

   “I’m hungry. Have you got anything to eat?” Frau whined while opening the fridge and taking out a blood sack. “Whoa, have you robbed the market?”

   “I don’t like to do grocery shopping often,” Teito simply commented.

   “Laboratory made, though,” Frau read the label out loud. “You should drink something more natural for your own good.”

   “I’ve drunk only laboratory made blood for years without any problems.” Teito shrugged. He didn’t care that much about food – as long as it was edible, he was fine with it. Vampire markets sold three types of blood – laboratory made, human and vampire. The first one was just a replica of human blood and, at first, was used in transfusions during surgery. After years of medical researches, the costs of production dropped significantly and markets started to sell it as soon as vampires realised it was edible. It was the least nourishing blood type but also the cheapest and the long lasting one, so almost everyone could afford it and live on it. Human blood was the most sought and bought type because, apparently, it tasted better and was still affordable for most vampires, but it also had a nearer expiring date beyond which it lost all its nourishing properties. On the other hand, vampire blood was deemed to be the best, but it was very expensive so most market either didn’t have it or kept it under lock and key.

   “That’s why you’re still a shorty,” Frau innocently joked but bit the sack anyway. The fluid disappeared quickly and he disposed of the plastic container.

   “Sorry, that was uncalled for,” he added as soon as he realised that his partner was sullenly glowering him. “I get it! You can drink my blood!”

   “I don’t want to,” Teito said flatly. “I don’t need it either.”

   “I was just trying to cheer you up,” Frau whined childishly, “Come on, drink my blood and let’s make up!”

   “Shut up."

   “I won’t,” he replied with a provocative firm stare.

   “Fine, your problem,” Teito muttered and sat up morosely. He would do it if it quietened him. He slowly got closer to him and bowed until Frau’s smooth white neck was only a couple of inches away. He could hear his soft regular breath in his ears and smell his somewhat wild scent. It wasn’t disgusting, he noticed, rather, it was somehow pleasant. He put his hands on Frau’s shoulders to sustain his body and hesitantly licked a small spot – vampire saliva was anesthetic. His fingers digging into his jacket, he firmly bit his wet skin and Frau’s blood flowed in him through his white fangs. It was… _sweet_ , though sometimes he sensed something salty, and it was nothing he had drunk before. He sort of liked it, though he would never admit it willingly.

   There were also traces of sadness in his blood. Maybe he was a bad person for thinking he liked it. He didn’t know what to think.

   Frau stroked his head lightly. Teito immediately raised his head and scowled at him silently, their faces only inches away. The hand was moved away a few seconds later. “Sorry, I won’t bother you while you’re feeding.”

   He nimbly ducked his head and bit him in the same place, but Frau’s voice reached his ears after a brief silence, “You really act like a stray cat though.”

   He stopped and his fangs withdrew. He punched him in the face and commented without looking at him, “Screw you.”

   “Teito?” Frau asked quizzically.

   “Leave, now,” Teito commanded, his voice cold as ice, and moved away.

   “I’m really sorry,” Frau said and stretched out his arm to reach him, but Teito slapped it and lifted him with a hand before literally throwing him out of the flat.

   He slammed the door shut. Maybe he had been too harsh with him and should just go and apologise, but he didn’t. He leant on the door wooden surface and silently slid down until he touched the floor. He hugged his leg tightly and and hid his head behind his knees. His eyes stinged. Oh – he was crying. He didn't notice before. 

   His father always said he was a kitten – his favourite one. Then he died, killed before his eyes. Teito would never hold his big warm hands again, he would never see his smile again and never hear his kind voice compare him to cats again. Nobody could call him that. He was not allowing it. He thought those precious memories would fade away quicker otherwise.

   It was somehow funny, though, if not ironical. He had tried for years to suppress his feelings, have the least amount of social interaction possible and not to create deep bonds, and yet that man kept barging in his life and saying things that easily broke through.

   He awoke in the middle of the night in the same position. He was stiff for the posture he kept. He cracked his knuckles and neck before taking a warm shower to relax his sore body. He got ready to go out – he needed to walk alone for a bit and decide what to say to his partner. He felt bad for kicking his partner out because Frau couldn’t know that those words would’ve triggered him. He shouldn’t have got mad at him.

   He opened the door of his flat but froze before stepping out. Frau was there – maybe he never left. He was sitting carelessly on the floor, a leg fully stretched out and the other bent to support his arm. A few ugly deep lines twisted his bruised face into an awful, somewhat remorseful expression. His eyes were far and far away in another dimension; yet, they darted and caught him as soon as he stepped into his sight. Frau’s expression didn’t change in the slightest, though. He spoke slowly in a voice too low to be heard, “Sorry.”

   Teito recognised the movement of his lips and crouched down. The words came out naturally as though he breathed them, “Come in. It’s cold here.”

   He outstretched his hand to help him stand up and led him inside. “I’ll go and fetch a blanket.”

   There was no reply, not even a hum or the dull sound of steps approaching – nothing. He didn’t understand him at all. Did he felt rejected or thrown away after being used for his blood? If so, did it break him up? It was all too strange.

   He rummaged in his wardrobe until he picked up a blanket that was large enough.

   “Here. You shouldn’t be so careless,” he whispered kindly and wrapped the cover around Frau’s shoulders. He was certain his eyes showed thoughtfulness. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so harsh and throw you out before.”

   “I won’t catch a cold anyway.” That was technically true – vampires couldn’t get sick.

   “You still feel cold and it’s still unpleasant, isn’t it?” he muttered without looking at him directly.

   No reply again. His bite mark was still there and healing fast. He unconsciously raised his hand to touch it but stopped it halfway through. “The mark… I can remove it.”

   Bite marks could be healed by the vampire who made them and most of the time were. His partner looked briefly at him before muttering, “Leave it. It’s fine.”

   They fell into an awkward silence, but Frau broke it with a simple, strangely polite question. “May I hug you?”

   Teito gulped and nodded. He was immediately surrounded by Frau’s strong arm and his pleasant scent, the warm blanket covering them both now. He covertly sniffed him and tried to relax his stiff muscles not to disappoint him.

   “It’s … I don’t like to hurt others.” Frau admitted, his deep voice reached Teito's ears and echoed in his head as that lament seeped into his brain. “It makes me feel dead inside.”

   Teito could clearly feel his body moving on his own and his cheeks turning red but he didn’t want to stop it – he just let it do whatever it wanted freely. His fingers grasped his partner’s coat, held on tightly and pulled him closer, Frau’s heart beating in his ears now. “It’s okay, you couldn’t know.”

   He had never touched him before that day, he realised as his partner’s arm tightened around his body. It wasn’t something unpleasant, though. Rather, it was something he could get used to. 

 


	4. Part IV

   Teito sighed and cracked his knuckles anxiously for the umpteenth time before kicking a small stone. It had already been three days since they took the mission but they hadn’t found any clue to the lantern whereabouts yet – and it was very frustrating because he had never been so slow in the past. There was something obvious before their eyes they couldn’t see, clasp or seize clearly as though it kept going away, escaping from their fingers that could barely touch it if they were lucky.

   Frau walked by his side and kept drawing a cigarette after the other with faked nonchalance but was obviously upset – he’d never smoked this much in front of him. He puffed nervously, the tip of his cig turning bright red, some ashes falling to the ground. He stubbed the cigarette out and shook the pack with a deft movement to get another one.

   “We’re definitely going to catch him,” Teito muttered, his eyes fixed on a distant point, his fists now clenched with determination.

   “Yeah, sure,” Frau replied and put the cigarette away before throwing the packet at him. “Hold it for me, would you?”

   Teito nodded slightly and put it in the pocket of his coat. He jumped to his side and quickly drew his gun as soon as he heard a bullet coming at him. He avoided three more gunshots as he tried to figure out where the shooter was – they kept running at high speed.

   A cloaked skeleton jumped off a building and turned towards him.

   “Landkarte?” Teito immediately recognised the fellow hunter who suddenly pointed his gun at him and shot. He easily avoided the bullet and shouted, “What are you doing?”

   Landkarte dropped the weapon and threw a fireball at him that was dodged without much effort. He cast another one.

   Teito nullified it with a spell while Frau kicked the skeleton in the abdomen.

   “You won’t get near my master,” Landkarte said as he attacked Zehel.

   “ _Bind_ ,” Mikhail uttered unwittingly, focusing to stop the hunter. Magical chains grew from the dark paved street and tied him, preventing him to use any spell. He panted – it was an extremely tiring enchantment that would use up all his strength in a few minutes.

   Ea approached in his skeleton disguise and spoke, “Mikhail, Zehel! Landkarte suddenly acted like he was not himself and went off this way.”

   “Was it necessary?” He said as soon as he noticed the chains which constrained Landkarte, his partner. A loving gaze hidden in those dimly lit empty orbits, he crouched near him and tried to touch him but was bitten, though no pained groan escaped his mouth. He swiftly reached his partner’s ear and softly whispered indistinguishable words.

   “Where am I? Why am I here?” Landkarte asked quizzically and tried standing up and moving but realised he was chained.

   Ea looked at his former ward while pointing at his partner’s constraints. “Would you…?”

   Teito unconsciously waved his hand while dispelling his enchantment and the chains disappeared, freeing Landkarte, but kept his eyes on him. He questioned him bluntly, “Do you have anything to do with God’s Lantern?”

   “Uhm. I… a voice inside my head has kept telling me to protect a certain master and their lantern since I followed a trail in a district in the east of the city a few days ago. I felt strange, as though someone had done something to me, but that sensation went away quickly and there was nobody nearby so I thought it was just my imagination,” Landkarte spoke in bewilderment, his hands slightly shaking and turning back to human. He hid his face under the cloak hood and silently left with Ea.

   Teito sighed and leant on Frau’s back. “Mind if I use you a bit?”

   “I don’t mind. I didn’t know you could use that spell. It’s an A-rank one,” his partner commented.

   “I can’t hold it for more than a few minutes, though, so it’s no big deal. Besides, I’m certain you can do it too,” Teito replied, a hint of fatigue in his low voice. “We’re back to square one. Again.”

   “At least we know that God’s Lantern is nearby now. Your acquaintance wouldn’t have interrupted us otherwise.”

   Walking side by side, slowly, they went into the main road, which wasn’t particularly crowded at that late hour. The east of the city was always quiet, well-lit and rather safe, especially near churches where they were, though there weren’t many pubs nearby and only a few guards patrolled the area at night.

   The buildings were mostly historic and noble, decorated with the finest materials and with the utmost care to the very tiniest details. Now they were turned into small offices or flats, although they still remained too pricey. Back in the ancient times, and up to a few centuries before, when most humans were very frightened by demons, vampires, werewolves and every little or big creature that was believed to exist – but maybe didn’t – and to lurk in the darkness of the night to reap its victims without leaving any trace behind, people – especially the rich and noble ones – sought refuge in proximity of churches and religious men and women. They thought they’d gain a somewhat divine protection that way; what they didn’t know was that some notable priests and priestesses were vampires, vampire hunters or both. Now, most people didn't believe in supernatural beings any longer, but the buildings remained and looked just as new as they were back then thanks to periodic maintenance.

   Teito had never cared about fanciness in buildings. If they did what they were meant for, he was fine enough. Besides, sober and plain constructions were always cheaper and did their job well, so he didn’t see why someone would want to put that much money in something superfluous. On the contrary, his partner seemed overly pleased by the sight.

   It was only natural, Teito thought. Frau was often deeply affected by sensations – he always smoked, had porn magazines in his bag and preferred high quality blood, though laboratory made blood could be just fine, so he was only being coherent with himself when he basked in that sight.

   Someone would say that it took all sorts to make a world. Teito shrugged slightly. He’d started to take a liking to Frau, although he would never admit it out loud. He enjoyed his presence around him and the way the were so different yet so similar. He took out his phone and tapped on the screen before pressing the green receiver icon and showing the display to him.

   Frau elbowed childishly at him as he read the contact’s name but mimicked a sincere, somewhat happy “thank you” with his lips before taking out his cell and adding him to his address book. He joked smirking, “Now I can pester you night and day.”

   “I’ll simply add you to my phone blacklist right away if you do,” Teito replied dryly and deftly put his phone in his pocket.

   “Mikhail! Mikhail!” someone exclaimed behind them before jumping.

   Teito leapt forward and turned in midair to see who was calling him. “Mikage?”

   “Uh. You’re cute without your mask.” Crap, he wasn’t wearing his disguise, nor did Frau.

   He covered Mikage’s mouth in a second, before warning the guy in a low voice so that only he could hear, “Don’t call me that way when I don’t have my mask, please. It’s also for your safety.”

   “S-sorry. I didn’t mean any harm,” Mikage said with an awkward apologetic smile and scratched the back of his head.

   “What are you doing outside at this late hour?” Mikhail asked inquisitively, his eyes carefully studying the blond guy.

   “Oh… I… Uhm, I got lost,” the guy replied with an hopeless albeit forced grin, his lips stretched unnaturally. He was clearly hiding something and maybe that was a lie too – maybe he couldn’t tell what he was doing or felt embarrassed to talk about it. Maybe he had been on a date with someone who had already left, or maybe he was buying drugs nearby when he bumped into him.

   Teito shrugged; he was fine if that guy was hiding something – after all, they were strangers and it was probably none of his business.

   Mikage suddenly threw his arms around Mikhail’s neck before the hunter could realise it and whispered with a carefree smile, “Could you please take me home?”

   Teito blinked and freed himself with a deft movement while holding the other’s arm. He looked at Frau and saw him clenching his fists and teeth, his body looking really stiff and ferocious as if he were ready to attack him. Something was clearly bothering his partner, though he couldn’t tell what it was – he wasn’t doing anything that could possibly annoy him. Maybe he was afraid that their true identities might be revealed. If so, he could’ve tried to tamper with the guy’s memory. Teito really didn’t understand him.

   “Take your _prince_ home,” Frau muttered unfriendly, the atmosphere around them getting thicker second by second.

   “Wha—” Teito tried to say, but Mikage tugged the sleeve of his coat, a smug, somewhat snide and slightly unpleasant smile on his face.

   “Let’s go.”

   “Uhm okay…” he muttered, unconvinced, but turned towards his partner to warn him, “I’ll call you as soon as I’m done, so be sure to reply for your own good. I’m serious.”

   Silently and warily, alert to his surroundings, he followed the young bloke through the almost empty streets, which would’ve looked all the same, had they been tourists, while thinking about what to do next. He had been seen without his mask and identified as a hunter when he was with his partner; thus, he’d endangered him and that boy as well – someone might hurt Mikage to find out more about Mikhail, if this news spread. Maybe he shouldn’t have visited Celestine’s household in the first place, but now it was too late to think about it. He should alter the boy’s memory to protect him, he thought as he stretched out his hand but stopped halfway through. He could wait until that bloke was home at least.

   “I’m sorry I interrupted you and your boyfriend before,” Mikage said testing the waters when they arrived outside his house.

   “He wasn’t my boyfriend,” the hunter replied quickly, not really getting why the sudden question or what he was aiming at.

   “I’m glad to hear that,” Mikage whispered and looked at him with a smile, “You single by any chance?”

   Teito cautiously looked at him. This one was a strange question he’d never been asked before. His status wasn’t something sensitive that people could effectively use against him, though, so he replied, “Yes.”

   “Can I ask you out then?”

   “No, I’m not interested in the slightest,” he stated flatly albeit frankly. Perhaps, he’d been too blunt just now, because his acquaintance was holding back a few tears at the corner of his eyes. He felt a bit guilty. “I’m sorry.”

   “It’s okay. I was expecting this,” Mikage said and wiped his face with his hand. Abruptly, just for a few seconds, his expression became blank, his eyes glassy and the corners of his lips naturally bent downwards as if he’d lost all his expressiveness. He somehow changed in that short time as he now smiled a slightly spiteful smile and asked rhetorically, “Is that so?”

   He seized the hunter by his wrists with a deft move and tightened his grip more than his slim body should let him do.

   “What are you doing?” Teito asked. He tried to free himself without hurting him but was slammed against the fence too easily. He gasped.

   There was definitely something wrong with Mikage’s body and response. Teito didn’t knew what to do; he could put him to sleep but then he would have to explain this to his father and wouldn’t gain any information about his sudden change.

  Teito pushed his body backwards, against the fence, and tried to flatten himself as much as possible. Mikage leant forwards, their lips now only a few inches apart.

 


	5. Part V

   Their lips were too close to Teito’s taste. He noticed a few small tears at the corners of Mikage’s wide-open eyes and whispered instinctively, the words brushing against the boy’s mouth, “You wouldn’t do it.”

   If possible, Mikage widened his eyes even more, in surprise, and started weeping silently, loosening the grip around the hunter’s arms and letting go of him as soon as he was headbutted. He stumbled and faltered backwards for a few feet until he bumped into a man who easily lifted him with a hand and thrust him against the fence.

   “That’s enough, Frau!” Teito shouted, “He’ll be fine now.”

   “Shut up, you damn brat. You ought to be more careful,” Frau scolded him with an angry husky voice and a deep frown.

   Teito jumped to his partner’s side, punched him to free Mikage from his grip and stated firmly, allowing no reply, “That’s enough.”

   “Why are you here?” he added, remembering that Frau hadn’t seemed particularly interested in accompanying Mikage home.

   “We’re partners."

   “So?”

   “I have to watch over you.”

   “I can take care of myself, many thanks,” he snapped.

   “I’m certain you can,” Frau started and noticed his partner’s glower before adding, “but I wanted to protect you anyway.”

   Teito didn’t reply. He turned towards the young bloke to hide his slight blush and crouched. “Are you okay?”

   “Uh, yes. I’m sorry. I suppose I did something that upset you because you hit me but I don’t remember,” Mikage apologised.

   “You don’t remember…? Did anything unusual happened recently?” Teito asked curiously.

   Mikage nodded and started explaining. He’d encountered an odd child, presumably a girl, when he was strolling around the main church. She had a round face with long pink hair, tied in a plait, with some locks held back with a skull-shaped clip, and big pink eyes, though the right one was covered by a black patch.

   Mikage had approached her and asked some questions only because she seemed lost, but she’d suddenly taken out a lantern and ordered him to go away, probably out of fear. He’d felt a bit strange but he hadn’t given it too much importance. He must have left the girl alone because the next thing he remembered was that he was already standing in front of his house.

   Frau listened carefully and pensively to Mikage’s story before cutting in to inform his partner that someone matching the child’s physical description was staying at the church for a while, so they should go and check as soon as possible, which was now.

   The church gave off an eerie atmosphere with its deafening silence and dark corners. It’d be a perfect set for horror movies, had there been a low and whitish mist at their feet. Nobody was there – not in plain sight, at least. They could feel the vampires lurking in the shadows, hear their calm faint breath as they sneaked behind the columns and studied them with wary eyes. The door closed with a dull sound.

   They’d been surrounded. Teito remembered that Jio told him not to fear the church people, for they wouldn’t attack anyone or feed on them without consent. Their behaviour didn’t seem that friendly now, though. He looked at his partner to have a clue about what to do, though all he could see was an undecipherable expression, deep creases marking his skin – not relaxed? Well, that was obvious. They had to stay on guard.

   A bunch of vampires came at them, showing their fangs that shone under the moonlight, outstretching their bare hands for who knew what kind of spell. Teito drew his gun, not the anti-vampire one, and shot three of them in the middle of their forehead, knocking them unconscious, but just as many came out of the darkness. He kept shooting nonetheless and glancing at his partner from time to time to check if everything was fine.

   Frau fought with his bare hands instead and was very good at it. Of course he was – he couldn’t be a hunter if he had no experience in combat otherwise. He jumped all around, kicked and punched the vampires, sometimes nicking his knuckles and forearms, which healed almost instantly. He was using curative magic because vampires’ regenerative power wasn’t that quick.

   When Teito looked around, scanning the church with his eyes, he saw her – the girl with the lantern Mikage spoke of. She was holding a gun in her hands and pointing it at his partner, waiting the right chance to shoot.

   Several vampires surrounded Frau almost as if they knew about the girl and were helping her out. They might have been subdued by the lantern.

   She shot only once. An anti-vampire bullet. This wasn’t good.

   “Watch out!” he shouted and jumped towards his partner to protect him, but was hit right in his heart.

   Oh, he miscalculated. How silly – he could’ve just pulverised the bullet without jumping, but his body moved on its own.

 _Well, this is how it ends_ , he thought as his eyelids drooped and his consciousness faded away. _It isn’t as scary as I thought_.

 

   A far shout reached his ears and then nothing else came. It was all too quiet. He couldn’t hear anything any longer.

   Everything was black like an endless black land below a likewise dark sky. He could just be immersed in a thick liquid, hovering in the night sky, or sinking in the deepest abyss, for what he knew. He didn’t feel anything with his senses. Well, he could see his body, so his eyes must be open, but it didn’t matter any longer. He curled up and hugged his leg tightly as he drifted away in that nothingness.

   This was his hell and his punishment – to stay alone and ponder for eternity. Perhaps, someday, he’d stop thinking and cease to exist, if a merciful godlike being were kind enough, provided said creature existed.

   How much time had passed? A few seconds, hours or years? It didn’t matter – he didn’t have to run any longer.

   Was Frau still alive? It didn’t… Well, that did matter. Teito wanted to see him, to talk to him, hug him tightly and be inebriated by his scent he hadn’t got used to yet. It wasn’t fair, but, if Frau was safe, he was pretty content with how things went.

   Indistinguishable words reached his ears. He closed his eyes to concentrate but couldn’t grasp their meanings because they were too far away and there was too much noise.

   Countless odours hit him like a slap in the face as he breathed, his nostrils widening involuntarily. He smelt Frau’s scent mixed with his sweat and thought that it would be nice to sniff him again.

   He wouldn’t accept his death so easily without trying everything he could and without settling the small argument they’d had before. He had to go back to him, no matter what, and to stay alive, if possible.

 

   Teito gasped and suddenly lifted his upper half, his eyes now wide open and roaming around randomly to find his partner. He was back in the church. Two skeletons – Fest and Profe, according to their plates – were beside him protecting him from an horde of vampires but Frau wasn’t there.

   His partner was fighting with the girl that tried to shoot him, but was too careless and already panting. She jumped away and pointed her gun at him before shooting.

   “Freeze,” Teito muttered coldly. The bullet frosted and shattered into small pieces while the girl’s body started icing and falling to the ground but landed gently. He wouldn’t kill anyone if it wasn’t necessary.

   Frau took the lantern and freed the souls before kneeling down to his side. “How are you?”

   “Hungry,” Teito feebly whispered as his stomach grumbled.

   “I got it,” Frau said, “Fest, Profe, can you take care of the rest, please?”

   He lifted him easily and brought him to a quiet room before laying him down on the double bed. He stripped his coat off, revealing his bare white torso, and sat next to him. “Drink.”

   Teito felt his partner’s blood flowing in him nourishing his aching body as soon as he restlessly jumped on him and bit his pale neck eagerly, a pained moan escaping Frau’s lips. He licked his smooth skin and muttered, before biting him again to quench his thirst, “Your blood is sweet despite the facade you show and the sadness you feel.”

   Frau patted his head but moved his hand away as soon as he realised it, “I’m sorry I did it instinctively.”

   “It’s fine. You can do it,” Teito conceded, a slight blush on his cheek, and hugged him tightly, sniffing him covertly, a few tears escaping from the corners of his eyes. “I’m glad you’re safe.”

   “This should be my line, brat,” Frau whispered in his ear and tightened the grip around him, lying down on the bed.

   The morning came and saw them sleeping together in an intimate embrace; it greeted them with its faint sun rays which idly oozed from the sheer curtains. Slowly, reluctantly, Teito opened his eyes and inhaled Frau’s fragrance, somehow pleased by his presence beside him, his body feeling strangely warm and cosy. He unwrapped his arms from his partner’s back and slipped away.

   “You were so sentimental last night I thought you were going to give me a love confession.” Frau’s playful voice reached his ears.

   Teito turned, glowering, and saw his annoying, childish smirk. He took off one of his boot to fling it at his partner, who blocked it with his hand before it could hit his face. He leapt forwards to snatch at his shoe but was pushed down on the bed, his hands blocked in a tight grip. He probably couldn’t think straight any longer because he felt somehow different, as if he were freer than before although he was being held down and thus didn't have much freedom.

   Frau must have noticed because he suddenly whispered kindly, the hint of a smile on his face, “It’s good to be carefree sometimes, isn’t it?”

   As soon as his partner hummed in reply, he inverted their position before adding with a cocky voice and winking, “You’re too short and I’m scared I’ll squash you on the bed.”

   It cost him a light punch, but he laughed it off and hugged him. He whispered while gently stroking his partner’s hair, “Don’t do anything so reckless ever again, please.”

   “I won’t,” Teito promised, locking his gaze with Frau’s.

   Their lips, which had been only inches apart until now, finally met in a chaste, shy kiss, promptly interrupted by the knocking at the door a few seconds later. Bad timing – was there any?

   “Glad to see you both safe and sound. I’m Castor.” A voice Teito had already heard in the church weeks before reached his ears, its owner a serious-looking man in his twenties who wore a pair of glasses that seemed to big to fit his face.

   The man spoke again, “We took care of the girl. She’s okay now and she confessed to have stolen the lantern because she wanted to stay with her sick dad. A soul can’t leave this world if it’s in the lantern, and the body can move if the soul is still inside. There are other ways to tie a spirit to this world without stealing a dangerous artefact, though.

   “She’s with her dad now and they’ll live together for a long time from now on. You don’t need her anyway as long as you have the lantern, do you?”

   Castor took his leave as soon as he finished speaking.

 


	6. Part VI

   Seele, whose nights were always covered by a thin low layer of mist that inexplicably disappeared at daybreak, was said to be somewhere in the coldest region of the bitterly cold farthest north area of the world and to hold who-knew-what peculiar valuable treasures, whereas, in reality, it was nothing more than a small town where vampires’ government resided.

   Countless people had searched for this secret land and failed their quest, its real location still unknown to its inhabitants and frequent visitors because the town was accessible only through magic. That was why, after all those years, Seele was still shrouded in mystery.

   According to old popular vampires’ beliefs and records, it was founded by the seven main clans as a symbol of hope after a great long-lasting war which threatened their species’s survival. As a result, the town was designed to keep the most dangerous artefacts safe not to repeat the past mistakes and increase welfare. The clans’ power and influence, as well as their sizes, had dimmed throughout the years, thus allowing a democratic government where the governor was chosen once every three years.

   Teito had never been to Seele before, because he had never had any business there. Things were different now that he retrieved God’s lantern – artefacts were to be returned personally.

   Frau frowned as magical runes started forming and connecting one another on the wall with a blue glow. The portal was ready.

   Outside of the travelling lot, a thick layer of pure white snow covered everything their eyes could land on, except the streets. The bitter cold breeze seeped through their clothes and skin into their bones, sending chills throughout their bodies. Their breaths condensed in small clouds every time they exhaled.

   They headed towards Frau’s household’s house as soon as they returned the lantern – Seele’s branch of the hunter agency insistently asked them to help around town. Besides, Teito had already agreed to his partner’s request to stay over for a few days since it was his first time there. Not that he had other choices. Frau could be very convincing and compelling but also quite annoying when he really wanted something.

   His house was big, refined and old albeit not dilapidated. It was, after all, the main dwelling of one of the seven clans. The wrought-iron fencing around the house had mailnly a symbolic meaning, dividing a snowy empty garden and the paved road.

   Teito remembered that, when he came of age, he’d been given a key and an address after being told that his father had lived in Seele for years and still had a house there. He rummaged in his pocket of his coat to see if he’d brought the key along. It was there. He made a mental note to go to see it if he had any spare time in the next few days.

   He went in the building but couldn’t even get a brief look at the grand main hall because he immediately had to jump away to avoid a couple of ice spikes flung at him. He leapt randomly, dodging every new attack, as he scoped the room to find the vampire who cast the enchantments.

   There he was, his black mop of hair and pale face half-hidden behind the wall near the staircase. Teito cast his binding spell to block him, already aiming his anti-vampire gun at him.

   “Guido? Stop pestering him,” Frau spoke as soon as he identified the man. “It’s okay, Teito, he’s my cousin.”

   “You know, I was testing him to see whether he can protect you or not,” Guido muttered playfully, smiling sheepishly and scratching his hair as soon as Teito nullified the spell.

   Frau shook his head and grabbed Teito’s wrist, dragging him upstairs. “We’ll be in my room.”

   “Wow, that’s rare.”

   “Shut up,” he replied, a slight blush on his cheeks.

   Frau’s room was plain. There were just a few essential items – a king size bed, a wardrobe and a desk with its chair. Thanks to this, the white walls and the greyish marble floor, the room seemed even more spacious than it already was.

   Frau hugged his partner from behind and whispered, his warm breath softly tickling his left ear, “At last. You’re sleeping here.”

   “If I must,” Teito replied awkwardly, blushing deeply. “I wouldn’t want to impose.”

   “You’re not imposing. I want you in my bed,” Frau explained shamelessly but was elbowed in the stomach for this. “Ouch.”

 

   Teito came out of the room private bathroom with only his trousers on, his hair still slightly wet and dripping on the floor, to fetch a t-shirt, but stopped as soon as he he heard a whistle of approval.

   “Are you trying to seduce me?” Frau said playfully and winked lewdly.

   “Shut up,” Teito replied and searched through the clothes he’d brought along but he stopped as soon as he felt a finger caressing the mark on his back.

   “Vertrag? Weren’t you Mikhail?” Frau asked in bewilderment. He reasoned out loud, “No, it can’t be. Vertrag has worked for twenty years before disappearing, almost two decades ago.”

   “Vertrag was my father. He died seventeen years ago and this mark is his legacy,” Teito explained before putting a shirt on. He averted his eyes and lay down on the bed as soon as he noticed Frau’s apologetic look. “I’m fine, so spare me that expression, please.”

   “He was a great vampire. Can you transform to a skeleton too?”

   “Do you mean like this?” Teito raised a skeleton hand while flipping the bird at him.

   “You, brat… Why are you flipping the bird at me now?” Frau whined childishly and jumped on the bed, pinning his hands down to the mattress. Their lips were only inches apart. He grinned smugly and boldly.

   “No reason, really.”

   “Why the mask if you can transform like me?”

   “I can’t do it completely and for a long time. I can’t even turn my head into a skull,” Teito confessed and averted his eyes, his face twisted in a stern, gloomy expression, “because I’m only half-vampire.”

   “Hey, hey, hey,” Frau whispered, his voice kinder than before, and dropped his cocky playful facade. “What’s that look? It’s okay; there’s nothing wrong with you.”

   He closed the gap between their lips and kissed him, his hands sneaking under his shirt and finally stripping it off before doing the same with his own. He pressed his body against his partner’s and licked his neck, his eyes eagerly asking for permission. He bit him as soon as Teito nodded. He didn’t drink much and promptly stopped the bleeding with magic. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

   “It’s fine,” Teito murmured. _I trust you_ , he would like to say, though it was very irrational. He kept his mouth shut instead. He was tired now and only wanted to close his eyes for a bit.

   Frau must have noticed because he moved to his side and hugged him from behind, intertwining their hands. “Let’s take a nap.”

   Teito didn’t know why he hadn’t noticed before but his chest and his arms were very cosy, and so was this warm blanket that was somehow wrapped around their half-naked bodies. He closed his eyes and fell asleep while struggling to remember when and how that cover appeared.

   He woke up at daybreak, his cheeks wet for the tears. For the first time in a few months, he had a dream – nothing like his usual nightmares, but sweet yet sad memories of his past.

   “You’re crying,” Frau tactlessly remarked.

   “I’m not,” Teito snapped. _Not anymore_. He wiped the tears off his face and glowered at him but only received a chuckle and a stroke on his hair in reply.

   The agency had already asked for their immediate presence at the main branch, despite the early hour, as their phones persistently notified.

 

   “You haven’t smoked for more than a day. Should I worry?” Teito commented while wearing his boots and going out in the freezing Seele that was just starting to warm up with the pale, weak sun rays of that cold morning.

   “I don’t need it now that I have you beside me,” said Frau, his voice as sweet as honey. “And, besides, you, my significant other, don’t like smoke.”

   Teito blushed. He didn’t know how that man didn’t have any cavity after saying such things, but he stretched out his hand, which his partner gladly accepted. “You know. We might go to see my father’s house after we’re done with work.”

   “Sure, why not?”

   Hand in hand, they set off, the sweet power of love creeping into their hearts and blowing away their loneliness as a gust of wind did with dandelions.

 


End file.
